Wings of Crimson
by melvinslover
Summary: this story is set 20 years after the defeat of akatsuki and the return of sasuke in which it focuses on their children who must battle a new and powerful foe called "the red crimson ninja"
1. Chapter 1

"_Wings of Crimson"_

Kotaro sat under a tree as it poured heavily with ran, light brown, spiked hair was damp as he ran in the rain earlier, he was born into the Hyuga clan, although he wasn't a heir to the main household, he was the son of Naruto and Hinata. "mom is sure gonna get worried about now" he sighed closing his eyes."but then again...big sis will be home hours later than me" he laughed slightly as rustling above in the leaves could be heard. Kotaro opened his one eye but soon closed it again" stupid skirt "shouted a young elegant girl's voice above. Kotaro looked up and sighed" Kairi...were you following me?" he asked as a small smirk suddenly appeared across his face. The young blushed red but quickly huffed and looked away "why would I follow a loser like you?" she asked with a tone of annoyance. "I don't know...maybe cus of my charm?" he replied with some big headedness." Your "charm" isn't charm at all" she said with a blank face. "well I got to get going...I'll see you around" he then quickly disappeared Kairi sighed as she sat in his place" Every 'm around him...I choke up my words....it can't be more than friendship...can it?" she thought as she sighed and rested her head.

Kotaro slowly walked up to his home, the lights were on so he knew either his mom or dad were home." please, no lecture" thought Kotaro as he slowly opened the door. "mom, I'm home" said Kotaro looking around."Kotaro! ...I was worried sick...how was the mission" asked Hinata while she held her daughter, Suki." Errr....easier than thought...the traveller had some bandit problems...luckily I was there to teach them a lesson" smiled kotaro. "I still don't approve about this whole "solo" missions you're taking" said Hinata as Suki played with her hair" Mom...its personal" he said with a look of sadness as he continued upstairs."It wasn't your fault son" she mumbled as suki laughed. Kotaro laid on the bed in more casual clothes than his wet ninja gear, but still wore his headband.

Kotaro looked at the ceiling with his pale white eyes as a knock came from his door" who is it?" said Kotaro broken from his trance" big bro! I've got something to show you!" shouted a younger voice with enthusiasm" hey Hiketsu...come on in then" replied Kotaro as his little brother came in pointing to his forehead with had the same headband on. "Now I'm a ninja!" said Hiketsu. "no bro...you're a ninja in training... a genin " he smiled as Hiketsu nodded. Meanwhile, Naruto was finishing off some paperwork" damn too much...I'll need to finish the rest tomorrow" he sighed getting as Sakura entered the room "Naruto...its happened again" sakura had a look of both seriousness and fear."OK...I'll need to speak to Sasuke" he said as he left. "peace never lasts for long" thought Sakura as she looked down.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wings of Crimson"_

_Chapter 2_

"very Impressive...akatsuki really did knew what they were doing" said a strange looking ninja, he wore various garbs in which the left arm sleeve was longer than the right, but he wore a long coat over his gear, his hair was slick back with a red streak through it. His hand was firmly pressing into a huge, hulking statue. "this...this must have been the container for those tailed beasts...I'm impressed" he smirked as he walked around but soon he switched his attention to the darkened corridor, which held faint running footsteps. "more mindless fools" laughed the ninja as he eagerly waited for the footsteps to meet him in the room.

The footsteps ended and in the room were 3 ANBU shinobi, all from the Hidden Leaf Village "we've finally found you, Jadoku Onikitsu" smirked the female and seemingly captain of the group."Are you sure you have found what you're looking for?"Asked Jadoku as he stopped in the centre of the room. "what are you talking about" replied the ANBU squad leader with confusion. "well...usually people who "find" me... they don't live too long" he smirked.

"You think we are scared of a coward like you?" replied the captain"we are jonin ranked ANBU shinobi from konoha" she said with pride and ego. Jadoku laughed and sighed"Ranks...just names and titles that are given to those that proclaimed are "skilled" and "powerful" ninja...I'm classed as a genin...but I've killed many jonin ranked ninja...such as yourselves" he said looking straight at the captain. "I'm sick of this!" she shouted as she performed a number of hand seals" fire style:" great fireball jutsu" she said as she placed her hand over her mouth and launched a huge ball of fire right at jadoku. " earth style: shattering earth prison jutsu"said the larger built ninja as he placed his hand on the floor sending out a crack that followed the fireball. The other ninja threw a large number of kunai tagged with explosive tags, as they watched the huge explosion.

"very very...average" said jadoku from behind as he pierced the large ninja with a crimson like blade that grew from out of his palm, while he performed a few strange hand seals with his right hand" Onikitsu secret ninja art: deadly shadows technique" said jadoku as snake like, creatures stretched out from his shadow and bit right into the ninja as they lifted him up and tore him apart. The captain's eyes were wide, as she stood with fear.

The creatures retreated back into jadoku's shadow, while the crimson blade disappeared. "The Onikitsu clan's most prized and precious ninjutsu "the crimson blade"...you channel your chakra to your palm and focus it into a blade like appendage from your palm or forearm...hence why they call me "the red crimson ninja". The captain then backed away with fear. "Now to you "smirked jadoku as he approached slowly towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you...just merely try out an experimental genjutsu I'm working on" he smirked as his eyes suddenly went pitch black.

"She is the only survivor of ANBU squad that was sent out" said Sakura as she walked along side Naruto, handing him the report "who is this guy?" said Naruto looking at the report very quickly. "theres nothing on him at all...he comes and goes like a ghost...not many people notice him because...well he seems very normal when out in the public" replied Sakura. "Was she really a mess when they found her?" asked Naruto." She has calmed down more...but she said it was the worst thing she had ever seen...she resigned later today" sighed Sakura. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell the chunin shinobi just yet" replied Naruto.

The morning sun shined through kotaro's window as he yawned and looked around "to think yesterday was raining heavily" smiled Kotaro as he quickly ran into the bathroom as his older sister was late "oh come on kotaro..."moaned Haruka. Haruka and Kotaro were Identical twins, although Haruka was older by 5 minutes. "I won't be long anyway sis"replied Kotaro as he quickly washed himself and Brushed his teeth. He then quickly ran out, back into his room." Why is he so hyper in the morning" sighed haruka as she entered the bath room and closed the door. Kotaro came down the stairs in ninja gear similar to his father's when he was his age only kotaro's was red and black. "Morning mom...where's dad?" he asked while looking around."

He went back to work...he said he has a lot of work left to do" smiled Hinata as she cooked breakfast."oh mom I won't be having breakfast, Tetsuya-sensei is teaching me some super cool jutsu" he said nearly out the door." Bye mom" he said as he closed the door." Just like his father" thought Hinata as she smiled

Kotaro walked along the street slowly as he looked up. "I wonder what this jutsu is."thought kotaro as he started to imagine all the possibilities. He then saw Kairi walking to the ramen shop."Kairi is up early too" wondered kotaro as he approached slowly and carefully. Kairi was slowly sipping at some green tea looking down. "so Kairi I heard you're becoming a jonin soon...are you excited about it?" asked Ayame, preparing some ramen" yeah I guess" she replied as she took another sip from her tea. "hey Ayame can I have the usual please?" asked Kotaro, sitting next to Kairi" sure thing kotaro" smiled Ayame" so Kairi you'll be a jonin soon..." smiled kotaro."you and Tomura are jonin...it's no big deal" sighed Kairi." Well considering you'll be the 3rd jonin of our graduated class...its kinda big really"said kotaro, noticing Kairi wasn't in her usual cheerful mood" kotaro...can I ask you something?" asked Kairi still looking down."y-yeah sure what is it?" replied kotaro.

" What really happened to Hikitara" asked Kairi nearly crying. Kotaro's eyes widened with shock. "You...want to know?" Kotaro looked down with sadness."After we got you safely away from the hidden earth village shinobi, Hikitara rushed ahead to try and stop them from following us...he ran straight...straight into a trap...he was caught in the explosion..."said kotaro nearly at tears as well. Kairi Started to cry." It was my fault, I shouldn't have thought I could stop them... if it wasn't for me...Hikitara would still be here" Kotaro quickly embraced her with a hug, her head rested on his shoulder. "You did what you thought was best...no one could say it was a trap...and besides...we both had an agreement that we would protect you no matter what" said lifting her head so their eyes could meet"r-really?" she sniffed wiping the tears from her eyes. Kotaro smiled." Really"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wings Of Crimson**_

"_**Chapter 3"**_

Five shadows stood above the kneeled down Jadoku, an air of menace radiated from these five shadows."Jadoku...welcome, I hope you have new information...correct?" asked one of the shadows who stood in the middle." I have sir, I've looked through endless amounts of scrolls and one jutsu caught my eye, and I think it will help our goals much better than capturing a certain ninja." Jadoku stood up looking directly at the five" Then tell us of this "jutsu", you better not have followed simple stories."asked another, on the far right.

" This jutsu is a resurrection jutsu...but not a simple resurrecting a shinobi or what not...this jutsu resurrects tailed beasts...whomever resurrects said beasts successfully will have complete control..." Jadoku smirked menacingly as the others gasped. "If you can retrieve this scroll then I will support you without hesitation...but you must get it first" the others agreed "you are dismissed" Jadoku then bowed and left "this will be easier than expected" thought jadoku as he reached into his scroll bag and took out an oddly shaped scroll. He then met up with 3 other shinobi, each one intimidating in their own way." So...how did the meeting go?" asked the smallest of the 3, he wore an inverted coat, the sleeves were much longer than his arms, in which it showed that he could have any kind of weapon hidden, his red hair was very unkempt, wild and long, he wore a mischievous smile, and his face showed many scars."Pretty well, all I got to do is get them the scroll..." said Jadoku as walked closer."what about those hidden leaf ninjas...if they find out...they will try to stop us" asked the tall ninja. He was very heavily built and wore a sleeveless jacket with two huge mace-like clubs across his back. "Ryoga...i'm sure you can handle some lowlife punks right?" smirked Jadoku as the medium heighted ninja stepped out from behind Ryoga." And what about the kid?...he was one of them remember?" he asked, he wore similar clothes to Jadoku but the one sleeve wasn't shorter than the other, he was'nt as physically threatening as the other two but he carried two large urns." All he cares about is revenge...he thinks the village forgot about him...you don't need to worry Unagi..."said Jadoku as he then turned around." Unagi, Ryoga, Tsujin...let's start the preparation." Jadoku smirked before disappearing with his team into the trees.

Kairi walked down the street, thinking of what Kotaro said earlier, over and over again."It was my fault...I shouldn't have act so stupid" she thought to herself, with her head down. Someone swiftly ran in front of her into a nearby alleyway. She noticed he wore a chunin vest and followed quickly. Kairi stopped as the ninja stopped too, his hair was a dark red and medium in length and straight rather than spiked up. "Hikitara?...is..is that you?" Kairi asked, her eyes widened as he turned around."how...how did you escape?"she asked again with tears in her eyes."when I fell...I used the shadow clones to shield my body...I barely missed the explosion" replied Hikitara as he looked in her eyes, he had a scar across his left side of his face."Jadoku...he healed me and helped me these past 2 years...same can't be said for the hidden leaf village" Hikitara clenched his fist, his expression turned into anger." We tried but the explosion was too much, we searched for you...we tried there was nothing we could do" shouted Kairi with tears streaming down her faces."Kairi I'm sorry..but I must leave" he then turned around." no!...please don't leave me!" cried Kairi as she grabbed his arm."Kairi...next time we meet...one of us will die" he then disappeared. Kairi covered her face as ran back home, crying from what Hikitara said. She closed the door and fell to the floor pushing her face between her legs as she cried." Kairi?...are you home?" asked Sasuke walking from downstairs. He then quickly knelt down, and placed his arm around her." What's wrong?" he asked, comforting his daughter."Hikitara...he is still alive...but he...he isn't the same...he said the next time we meet...one of us will die" she cried as she sobbed on Sasuke." This doesn't look good" he then lifted Kairi. " you need some rest dear...your brother Tomura is in his bedroom...I've got to go..." he said as he carried her to her bedroom and placed her down.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wings Of Crimson**_

"_**Chapter 4"**_

"so I'm lying down and he start kicking me saying how my friends are losers and that we were following a loser for a leader...so I take the red pill and I get this huge surge of power...and well...I defeated him with a punch to the chest...if it wasn't for my friends believing in me...I don't think I would be here" said Chouji as he was waiting for the barbeque with Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino."do you remember when I saved your butt Shikamaru?" laughed Temari as Shikamaru sighed and smiled."i could have taken her down by myself...and besides I didn't...it was such a drag" they all laughed." You know shikamaru...you never changed, and your nearly in your forty's" smiled Ino, as the waitress stopped at their table and placed the meet down." Oohhh boy!...that looks delicious!" shouted Choji excitedly, Ino then sighed."same goes for you Choji". Tetsuya and Kotaro walked in, Tetsuya wore a long shinobi coat that covered his chunin jacket, and had his long red hair in a ponytail.

"So Tetsuya-sensei...I've learned all of the lightning base ninjutsu you showed me...got anymore super cool jutsus?"asked Kotaro excitedly."well I do have one...and I'm gonna help you infuse you nature into the rasengan...maybe even creating a new jutsu in the process"smiled Tetsuya.

"hey guys, why don't you join us"asked Shikamaru as he waved at them."so Tetsuya...training naruto's son I see"smiled Choji."yeah...surprisingly he is naturally gifted with lightning based ninjutsu." They were all surprised." Hey I'm one of the top ninja of konoha" said kotaro with a thumbs up."You are now...when you left the academy you had the lowest score" replied shikamaru." So did you genius" said Ino with a blank face. Kotaro tried not to laugh as Choji quickly ate nearly every meat on the looked at the last meat and got some chopsticks ready to take it but has he went to Choji quickly took and ate it." Choji your such a pig!" said Ino as she punched him on the head, while everyone laughed.

" Oh shikamaru...wheres kichi been the last week"asked kotaro. "He has been helping out with the chunin exams...feel sorry for my own son sometimes...chunin exams...what a drag" he sighed."well kotaro...time to resume your training...hows about my body flash technique?" he said with thumbs up."but...only you and Getsu have mastered it...you sure kotaro can?"asked Temari surprised slightly. "I'm sure he can...I mean he mastered some of my lightning based ninjutsu with ease"smiled Tetsuya. He and Kotaro waved as they left.

Haruka trained with Ranmaru, Neji's son, he looked almost identical with Neji only he had slightly shorter hair, but still wore the traditional Hyuga clothes, Haruka preferred her mother's taijutsu, the gentle fist style rather than her father's way of fighting. They both counter each other's strikes with superb precision and accuracy, but Ranmaru was the better fighter as he quickly gained the upper hand." Haruka, your gentle fist is improving very quickly," smiled Ranmaru." Thanks Ranmaru, I wish I could say the same for you, but you've always been a genius"she replied." I wouldn't say that... I mean Kichi was the first too become chunin, just like shikamaru." He said as he looked up." So...still crushing on Hiroshi?" Ranmaru smiled, Haruka went bright red and turned away to hide herself." Wh-who?...Dog boy?...y-you gotta be kidding me!" she replied.

"no sign of activity from Jadoku this past week sir" stated Getsu, he looked slightly similar to Hayate, he wore glasses which he pushed them up and his chunin jacket was darker in colour than the others. "Thanks Getsu...anythin else you got to report?" asked Naruto, sitting at his desk, finishing off some paperwork. "There has been some strange activity near tanzaku town, which involve 3 strange looking ninja...this was reported by rock lee's squad as they passed through, I'm not sure if they are with Jadoku...I could lead a team to investigate"replied Getsu, pushing his glasses up." Your kekkei genkei...its called the akumagan right?" asked naruto.

"yes it has some traits from the mangekyo sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan...but with an extra abilitiy which allows me to send out a chakra wave directly to my enemy which damages the nerves of any place and part of the brain, when at full power it can obliterate the whole brain, but I must rest immediately or else my eyesight gets damaged...I've only used it once sir." Replied Getsu. "listen Getsu... your my top student...your extremely talented in taijutsu and ninjutsu, your our top scout and one of our top interrogators...but that part of your ability...I don't want you to use it...only when it comes to a last resort" said Naruto, in which Getsu nodded."Tomorrow...you leave with Shikamaru and 2 other ninja of your choice... whatever this Jadoku is planning...I'm not gonna let him get a chance of fulfilling it." Getsu nodded as he disappeared.

As Ranmaru and Haruka trained a huge Explosion suddenly appeared not far from where they were training." what the?...this doesn't look good at all"said Ranmaru as he quickly ran to the place."Hey I'm coming too" shouted haruka as she followed. Tetsuya stood at the edge of a huge crater, his eyes widened." That...That was...I mean wow!" Tetsuya was surprised as he looked in the middle of the crater, Kotaro was lying on the floor with third degree burns on his right arm, heavily exhausted."Kotaro?!" both haruka and /ranmaru was just as surprised as Tetsuya."Don't tell me...he did that" said Ranmaru." Okay..I won't"replied Tetsuya."what the is that?"asked Haruka." That is... the.. lightning style:.... Rasenbomb...just came up with the name" smiled kotaro as he stood up weakly.

Hinata rushed through the doors looking for Tetsuya, in which he was coming out the bathroom." Is Kotaro alright?...how badly hurt is he?... why did you let him do it you know he is careless when it comes learning jutsus" said hinata grabbing him by the collar, very worried." Hinata...he is doing just fine...Sakura managed to heal his burns, all he needs is to rest".replied appeared beside Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he placed his arm around."sweetie, kotaro is a strong kid" he smiled as Hinata slightly smiled too.

" Hey mom...dad"smiled kotaro weakly as Naruto and Hinata walked in. "creating a new justsu son?...whats it called?"asked Naruto." I...I combined my lightning element chakra into the rasengan...it's called the "rasenbomb" technique." Both Hinata and naruto looked surprised." Kotaro...you don't need to push yourself so hard"said Hinata worryingly." I must...if I want to become the eighth Hokage" Replied Kotaro." One day son...you will make a better hokage than me" smiled naruto

Jadoku sipped at his bowl of sake with the other three." Tomorrow we will make ourselves known...you three know what to do...just don't kill them...toy with them, even on the verge of death...just don't finish the job. Stated Jadoku as the other three nodded at the same time." What will you be doing?"asked Tsujin." Me?...I'll be heading out to the Hidden leaf Village tonight to test out the hokage's power...and Hikitara will be doing what he does best.."Jaduko sipped at his sake. "this tailed beast resurrection jutsu...is this game part of the plan?" Unagi remarked." Not Exactly... I thought we could some fun...besides I haven't had a real challenge as of late..."said jadoku." Neither will we...your fighting Naruto..."sighed Ryoga." Not necessarily... if Getsu or Tomura are part of the team...then we will have just as much fun as Jadoku." Smirked Tsujin." To be Quite frank...I can't wait?".


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Wings Of Crimson"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

In the early morning walking along the streets, Getsu walked slowly with Shikamaru."its great to have you on the team Shikamaru." Said getsu with respect." Hey…it gets me away from Temari and kids…they can be a pain sometimes" he laughed as Getsu was focused."I've asked Tomura to join…it gives us an advantage with a Uchiha on the team.."Shikamaru nodded."Inohara begged to come on this mission…his Fire and Air based ninjutsus will be a help with some of my plans."Shikamaru replied smiling. As they got to the gates Tomura and Inohara were both fighting, sparring. Inohara was the son of Ino and Choji, but unlike his brother and sister he focused more so on his Strange Kekkei Genkei.

His kekkei genkei was considered a one off, as he could control the Wind and Fire element in second nature, almost naturally without hand seals, thus he mastered another element, which was earth."you keep getting stronger Inohara…no wonder your gonna be a Jounin soon." Tomura smiled, ending the bout with a bow."your gonna be Jounin too…"Inohara replied.

Tomura was the older sister of Kairi, and the eldest child of Sasuke, as he, like his father was considered a prodigy."you noth know about the mission right?" asked Shikamaru."to investigate Tanzaku town and intercept any threats." Both inohara and tomura replied simultaneously."okay…lets head out…we will be there by nightfall."Getsu remarked, pushing his glasses up. They all got ready and headed out into the forest, leaping in the trees, heading to Tanzaku town.

Kotaro sat on the hospital bed, eating a large basket of fruit, given to him by Kichi. Kairi walked in, her head down and sat on the chair."Kairi?...you okay?" he asked."you created the Rasenbomb technique right?...Tetsuya told me…I was worried that you…" she said on the verge of crying."hey hey…I'm fine…really…it just needs some more tuning that's all.." he reassured her.

"I…I saw Hikitara…he is alive." She said, a tear falling down her 's eyes widened."he…he survived?" he asked. She nodded."he was badly injured…but a Shinobi named Jadoku found him…healed him…he thinks the leaf village is to blame." She whispered, he voice shaking.

Kotaro had a look of anger, he clenched his fist."we tried everything to save him…the trap was too much!" he shouted, to which Kairi jumped. Not used to seeing him this angry, Kairi jumped into his arms, prssing her face into his chest."I tried to tell him..he wouldn't listen to me."Kotaro held her face and looking deeply into her eyes."I promise..to bring him back" Kairi sniffed, smiling slightly. Kotaro moved in closer, kissing her on the lips, to which Kairi held his hand, keeping him in the kiss.

Jadoku made his way through the forest, on his way to the hidden leaf Village. He looked around, taking in notes of the environment. He made sure he could sense anyone sneaking behind him. He placed his hand on his, pressing his ear piece."Hikitara…I'll be there shortly…is everythin going according to plan?" he asked, hearing Hikitara reply."good good…this might be an end to legendary Naruto." Jadoku smiled devilishly as he disappeared.

Haruka, almost in an elegant dance, walked up to the Kiba Residence and knocked door, smiling all the way. Hiroshi answered the door, almost surprised she was there."hey Hiroshi, I was just wondering if you would like to walk with me?" she asked, as Hiroshi smiled and nodded."ofcourse I would…Ganto lets go" he shouted, as Large dog instantly jumped on Haruka, almost on eye contact."hey you big furball, now let me get up." After licking Haruka, Ganto jumped off, to which Haruka got up."sorry bout that, Ganto gets alittle too excited." He laughed nervously."I see" Haruka also laughed.

As they walked along the street, Haruka blushed, seeing Hiroshi in his cool demeanor."So…hows your Brother?" asked Hiroshi."he's okay…created a new jutsu...the large explosion was part of it yesterday."Hiroshi laughed slightly." To think he was a knucklehead after graduation, even during the chuunin exams." They smiled at eachother and carried on their walk

In The outskirts near dark, Unagi, Tsujin and Ryoga made their way out of the town, wating for Getsu and the sat on the floor, in a meditating pose."they are close.." he said, wuickly getting up. Tsujin twitched, with a crazed expression."the wait is almost nerve wrecking…"Ryoga stood with his arms crossed. As Getsu and the others landed, they looked around, seeing the three, waiting in the darkness."so we have found something…" said Getsu, as the three walked towards them.

"the Famed Shikamaru…Stopped Hidan, and helped with the return of sasuke…also the first of the konoha 11 to become a chuunin…quite the achievements…right brothers?,Tsujin smirked." Yes…and the student of Naruto has graced us his appearance…and don't forget Tomura, son of Sasuke Uchiha…Inohara..Son of Choji and Ino…quite the remarkable team…who do you want Ryoga?"asked Unagi."I'll take the brats…" he said as he then walked to his nodded to Tomura and Inohara."look…if things get too much, meet us back here.."whispered Shikamaru as they both nodded and followed. "How about you Getsu?...care to test my abilities?"mocked Tsujin."don't think yourself higher than me…or anyone else" Said Getsu disappearing with Tsujin.

Unagi stood, Facing Shikamaru."I guess its between you and me" said Unagi."I guess" replied Shikamaru as he sighed."atleast he isn't a girl"


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Wings of Crimson"**_

_**Chapter 6 part 1**_

Ryoga landed on one of the buildings, looking down into Tanzaku town, the streets deserted."yes…this will be our battle…and your final resting place." Ryoga smirked as Tomura and Inohara followed him."listen Tomura…it looks like this guy is a weapon based taijustu user…I have a feeling he might be an earth ninjustu based ninja as well…" Tomura nodded as Inohara grinned."your observations are true…but..I do have some original techniques aswell.." Ryoga rush his maces in each hand, he leapt in the air, forcing his body, and maces down with tremendous force and power. Inohara and Tomura leapt out of the way either side. Large dust clouds erupted."knows my chance" Tomura activated his sharingan and powered up his chidori. The noise of chirping birds was loud and screeching.

"Take this!"Tomura shouted, striking at, what appeared to be Ryoga. He saw that it was just a clone. Suddenly the mace hit him, sending several feet smirked getting into a fighting stance."as long as you don't hit me with your chidori, you don't stand a chance" ryoga laughed, but then jumped out of the way of a huge blast of fire.

Inohara stood, with rings on fire on both arms."but..your parents didn't have that!" ryoga was shocked, surprised at the young child of Ino and Choji using such a powerful technique."I'm what you call a one in a million Kekkei genkei users, that developed their abilities by chance…my kekkei genkei, is that I have a second nature mastery over fire and wind…to which I create my blaze ring jutsu, and storm ring justu…its an all purpose technique"smirked Inohara. Ryoga walked round and faced Inohara."from what I have heard your father was one of the konoha 11…I wonder if you can live up to that!" he swung his mace at him, to which Inohara carefully flipped back.

Ryoga kept on swinging, horizontally and vertically, Inohara dodged each attack with grace. Inohara Ducked and moved quickly, his left arm surrounded with rings of wind, 3 of the rings were compressed, creating a powerful force. Inohara punched Ryoga in the stomach, launching him into the air. Tomura appeared in the air, sharingan activated."Demon fang Dance" he shouted, as he struck him with a flurry of kicks. Each kick struck at the joints, causing Ryoga some pain. Then Tomura spun around, propelling himself ready to strike Ryoga, his leg extended striking him down to the ground. Tomura landed next to Inohara. As the dust settled Ryoga stood. Looking bruised, he wiped the blood from trailing down his mouth.

"I've got to give you two some credit…not many have took me on as long as you have…you see just by making contact with my maces…it can drain some of your chakra…depending on how potent I want it to be…hehe…you might feel like you have used up a lot of chakra…right now..I'll increase the potency" he smirked, as his maces glowed."tomura…be very careful" tomura nodded to ran forward as he swung his mace, Inohara, narrowly ducked and jumped out of the line of attack, Tomura flipped over, kicking him in the head. Ryoga turned then used a number of hand seals, then placing his two fingers over his mouth."Fire Style: Great fireball jutsu" he then launched a huge fireball right at Ryoga.

"you can't take me out with that!" he thrusted both his maces into the fireball."onikitsu secret ninja Art: gluttony of Ogres" his maces erupt a loud shrieking noise, to which the fireball was completely absorbed. Ryoga smiled, impaling the maces into the ground."onikitsu secret ninja art: Wielding the spirits jutsu" he said, as the maces lifted up into the air."this makes it easier for me to attack both of you" the maces shot out, like bullets, at both inohara and tomura."lets split for now" shouted tomura, ducking and dodging his way from ryoga. Inohara ran in the opposite direction, shooting out his fire rings, to try and knock the mace off balance.

Ryoga smiled, his hands locked into a strange seal."looks like my second form won't be threw his shurikens, but they just bounced off. He then noticed Ryoga just standing there."it seems he can't move…need to get to Inohara" Tomura dodged and ducked, his way around the mace. Noticing Inohara in the far distance. He quickly ran over to him, to which the other mace suddenly hit him with forceful power. Inohara blasted the mace with his wind ring, propelling far away. he had one of his rings left on both his arms."Inohara…he can't move…that's his weakness with this technique" said tomura, his body feeling weak. Ryoga was frustrated, he wanted to move,but he thought his maces could get there quicker. Inohara smirked.

he ran forward and got ready with his flame ring."damn I need to get oout of the way!" he then stretched his arm out, the flame turning into a blast fire, directly hitting Ryoga with it. After the fire settled, Inohara looked on with shock, Ryoga hunched over, spikes protruding from his back. He lifted his head, showing a twisted, monster of a face."Onikitsu elite have a second form..we call them ogre form…lets start this!" Ryoga rushed infront of him.

He kicked him several feet away, and ran after, following up with a flurrly of punches. He then grabbed him by the foot and lifted him into the air, slamming him down onto the ground. Ryoga held a twisted smile."our forms increase a particular part of our strength…mine is strength and power…tsujin's is speed…and unagi's is ninjustu and genjustsu…" Ryoga stomped on inohara a few times, lifting him up by his neck."this was fun…but guess I will have to end this"Ryoga then slowly clenched, trying to crush his neck. Ryoga smiled, but then heard footsteps, he turned around, seeing Tomura lunging with a Chidori, to which it struck his chest, Ryoga screamed in agony, letting go of Inohara. Inohara quickly moved out of the way, he stretched his left arm out, and used three seals, creating 3 rings of fire around his left arm.

"you..you brat" Ryoga knocked back tomura with a backhand, the chidori knocked a lot out of him, but he could still fight, if not weaker than before."even my form..can…can withstand your chidori…" he slowly approach Tomura. All is chakra gone, Tomura layed down."wanna bet"Ryoga turned around, to which inohara compressed the rings together, flaring the rings brightly."take this!"Inohara shouted, uppercuting Ryoga, to which the rings blasted with tremendous force, Ryoga screamed, as he was launched into the air, burning away by the power of the attack. Inohara sat down , nearly out of chakra. Ryoga's body fell down, almost nothing left. Tomura smiled."I hope Shikamaru and Getsu don't have as much trouble as we did" Inohara lying down laughing with relief.


End file.
